Ben 10 omniverse: the plumber from Flora
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: When Ben and Rook get a new partner who happens to be Patelliday's niece, they a thrown through a great new deal of adventures. (Discontinued)
1. 1 New partner

NOTICE READ IT BEFORE CONTINUING: PLEASE READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS, THIS IS JUST THE ORIGINAL AND I DO NOT HAVE THE HEART TO GET RID OF IT SO IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS OR THE FIRST TIME READING AND YOU DO NOT LIKE IT GO TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS BEFORE LEAVING THIS STORY PLEASE

* * *

Season 1 Episode 1

* * *

New Partner

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse at all

* * *

Claimer: my brother, Gamin Creeper, helps me with the fan fictions

* * *

AN: This is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on me. It took me a long time to do and if there are any grammar errors I am sorry I am doing the best I can. Also I know I may not be on the scheme of the show but think that they are not going on the road trip in space with Gwen and Kevin. Also I will try to post a new chapter/episode as soon as I can but it takes me a while to write, and then type them so give me time. And any suggestions for the story please give in comments, thx so R&amp;R. :)

* * *

Summary:

When Ben and Rook get a new partner that is Magister Patelliday's niece, they are blown away by her.

* * *

3 miles out of earth orbit there was a small cargo ship was on course for Bellwood on autopilot. When all of a sudden the pilot bumps into the controls and accidently turns off autopilot. The pilot tries to fix it but is to confuzzled and before they know it, crash into the desert, 400 miles away from Bellwood. The pilot came out of the ship clutching their head when a dog like alien comes up to them and utters the word "SHHHHIIIIIIIIPPPPPP"

* * *

3 Days later

Ben and Rook were walking to the command station for plumbers head quarters where Magiter's Max and Patelliday were.

"Boys, great news," Max said happily.

"You got a lifetime supply of smoothies and wanna give it to me." Ben asked hopefully and joyfully.

"No." Max said in a serious tone.

"We got you young fellas a new partner," Magister Patelliday said enthusiastically putting his arms up in the air.

"Really, who is he?" Rook asked curiously.

"Well first off, your partner is a she, not a he," Patelliday said clarifying," Second she is my niece. Her name is Venus, she is a lot like me, but perkier, less forgetful, and loves flora and fauna. I am sure the two of you will love her."

Both of their spirits were now brought down.

Ben was thinking, '_A new partner, Ii already have Rook, and a new partner who is Magister Patelliday's niece, I bet she is weirder than him.'_

Rook had a thought similar_. 'Well i bet it will be nice to meet Magister Patelliday's niece, but i am not sure she will be a good fighter.'_

"But first before we can introduce you boys to her, we need you to go to Mr. Baumann's shop to do a little investigating." Max replied in the same one as before.

"How come Venus is not coming with us." Rook asked very intrigued.

"Well she was suppose to be her three days ago," Patelliday answered.

"so while you boys do that we are gonna look for her," Max answered, his tone unchanged

"On it, come on Rook." Ben said while he and Rook were heading towards the proto tuck to Mr. Baumann's shop in undertown.

* * *

Undertown

When they got to the shop, they were greeted y a unhappy Mr. Baumann.

"What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to know if there is any abnormal activity happening here." Rook asked calmly.

"N…NO, there is nothing out of the ordinary, now get out!" Mr. Baumann said looking nervously and sweaty. Ben and Rook exchanged glances of curiosity then Ben got a mischievous smile on her fac.

"Mr. Baumann, are you lying to us." Ben asked, arms folded across his chest with the same smile on his face.

"No, Yes, maybe, alright fine. Some bounty hunters come here every month for money and they'll be here any second, so shoo." Mr. Baumann said very angrily and defeated.

"Mr. Baumann, if you ask, we can stop these bounty hunters for you." Rook said kind a wanting to as he says, "Kicking the butt."

" Oh fine, just sit at the counter and don't look like plumbers." Mr. Baumann said asking for their help.

"You got it." Ben answered then dialed his omnitrix turning into bullfrag.

They walked over to the counter, Mr. Baumann going behind the counter grabbing a rag and cleaning the counter. The boys sat in front of it looking like normal customers, they were sitting at the right end. Ben was on the last seat of the right side. Rook next to him and there was only one other person their two seats to the left of Rook.

She was a girl and was wearing a cloak that was dark blue and went down to her waist. Her hood was up so you could not see her face or her shirt. Her skin was light green, she had on lavender sparkly glitter flats with little bows on them. She had on a jean skirt that stopped at her mid thigh, with a pair of black leggings splattered painted with pink and green that stopped at the middle of her lower leg. She had on a charm bracelet that had sunflower charms on them, she had a plate full of berries in front of her but was not eating them but writing in a notebook. Suddenly there was a rumble that was coming from Bullfrag's stomach.

"Sorry, I haven't had breakfast, Bullfrag admitted putting his hands on his stomach when he noticed the berries on the girl's plate. "Hey miss, can I have your berries please," he asked trying not to sound rude.

"Ben we do not even know her, so why would you….." Rook said when he was cut off when the plate of berries slided and stopped in front of Bullfrag.

"Thank you" he said and he digged in.

"You're welcome," she said in a polite tone.

Rook looked over at her and what he saw amazed him. The young lady put her hands together making a shell. There was a small glow and when she uncapped her hands there was an apple that came out of thin air.

"Ben, did you see that."

"See what" Bullfrag asked his mouth stuffed with berries.

"That girl made that apple appear out of thin air."

"Are you sure Rook, maybe you are seeing things."

They heard the door opened and turned around to see who it was. There were two aliens and one man. They were in a V formation with the human in the middle who was the leader. The one to the left was an appoplexian with white fur. The other to the right was an incursion in uniform. And the leader of the group was Fistrick. They strided to the counter where Mr. Baumann was still cleaning it.

"You have the monthly payment bro," Fistrick asked angry and furious

"Yes," Mr. Baumann said shakily, he then ducked down and grabbed a box from under the counter. He put it on the counter and opened it to revealed it was filled with tadanite. He got out a piece and extended his arm so Fistrick could take it. Instead he just grabbed the whole box.

"Pleasure doing business with ya bro." He said then turned around to leave with his gang.

Rook reached for his proto tool and Bullfrag was about to outstretch his tongue when the girl at the counter turned towards the thugs on her stool and said something.

"Hey you can't just take that, it isn't yours, you're stealing." When she said this she sounded very mad.

"Who said that," Fistrick asked angrily with him and his goons looking around the store with very few people/aliens to see who said it.

"I did," The miss said again while getting off the stool, all eyes on her.

"Yo bro, you shouldn't get in matter's that don't concern you." Fistrick said once again getting angry walking over to the girl. He stopped about 6 inches away from her and a little taller than her but she stood her ground.

"One I am a lady, two, you are not walking out of her with that tadanite." She stated in a stern tone with one hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, bro." He asked getting in her face.

She kneed him in the gut making him dropping the box. She then grabbed his arm throwing him across the store towards the doors. Before he hit the wall, she outstretched her hand and her eyes glowed pink. And a giant sunflower grew from the ground making him hit it with his back. He fell to the ground and then became unconscious. Then some vines grew around him so if he woke up he couldn't get away. Her eyes stopped glowing before she made the sunflower go back into the ground. The goons looked at her then started running towards the doors. She outstretched both of her hands and her eyes grew pink again. Two roses grew flat on the ground and when the stepped on them they wrapped around the goons covering everything accept their heads.

Everyone in the store just stood there and had watched the scene in amazement, Even Rook and Bullfrag. The girl put down her hood to reveal her face and some of her shirt. She picked up the box and put it on the counter.

She had blue eyes and Dark green hair. There were two hot pink strips in her hair and her hair went down to her waist. Her shirt was pink and it was a little lighter than her highlights. There was a swirly vine on it with a purple butterfly on the vine. She also had on a sunflower necklace with a ruby stone in the middle.

"Here you go sir," she said once it was on the counter.

"Th..Thank you so much, how can I repay you," Mr. Baumann asked.

"Nothing, I do not need anything, but thank you for asking." The girl answered nicely and politely.

"Hey miss, if you don't mind my asking, who are you," Bullfrag asked very curiously.

"Oh my name is Venus, Venus Rose." She answered putting her hands behind her back and after she answered Ben turned back to human.

"Wait, are you Magister Patelliday's niece." Rook asked monotone.

"Yes I am, why do you ask," Venus asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"I am Magister Rook Blonko, and this is Ben Tennyson." He said introducing him and Ben.

"We're your new partners," Ben added on.

"Oh, well it is nice to meet you both," Venus said shaking each of their hands, one at a time.

"I will call the plumbers to pick up Fistrick and his fellow bad doer's." Rook said, taking out his plumber's badge.

"That's "evil doers" Rook, but after that we can go to plumber head quarters." Ben said, at first annoyed but then happy.

"Okay then." Venus replied happily, and understanding.

* * *

20 minutes later.

The plumber's came 15 minutes after Rook called them and loaded them onto their truck and took them to plumber's headquarters. And now Ben, Rook, and Venus were walking to the prototruck. (For the rest of the episode, Venus's hood will be down, but she will still be wearing her cloak but after she will not be wearing her cloak, unless I type it in.)

"So where are we going," Venus asked curiously, walking in between Rook, on her right, and Ben on her left.

"To the prototruck," Ben said happily.

"What is that," Venus asked the same way again. On her planet the ways of transportation are walking, running, flying, and horseback riding, and riding horse drawn carriages. There is no technology on her planet so she is not use to it.

"Here we are," Rook said gesturing to the orange truck in front of them, that said "Max's plumbing," with a little Max on it leaning on a wrench. Venus thought that is was strange and thought that she would have to ride it like riding a carriage and she hated carriages. She hated to feel closed in; she liked feeling free not boxed in.

"Let us ride," Ben said taking Venus away from her thoughts. Rook walked around to the other side of the truck and got in the driver's seat. Venus got in before Ben and sat in the middle then Ben sat at his end and they were off.

* * *

30 minutes later

They arrived at plumbers and Rook parked the prototruck. They got out and were greeted by Max and a happy Magister Patelliday.

"Venus, it is nice to see you again." Patelliday exclaimed while embracing Venus.

"Happy to see you to uncle Patelliday."A very dizzy(the ride made Venus dizzy because when she is in an enclosed space and is moving like a vehicle she gets very lightheaded.) Venus replied, and then stopped hugging her uncle.

"So, you're the Famous Venus I have heard so much about." Max said and walked over to her and extended his hand for her to shake. "Hi I 'm Max, Max Tennyson."

"Nice to meet you Max," Venus replied and shaked his hand.

"So how did you two find her," Max asked, then let go of Venus's hand.

"We found her at Mr. Baumann's shop." Rook answered

"She took out Fistrick's gang in less than 5 minutes." Ben answered excitedly.

"How about someone takes her on a tour." Magister Patelliday suggested.

"Good Idea, Rook why don't you do it." Max suggested.

"Um, Okay, I guess I can," Rook said scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay, fine with me," Venus said a little nervous with a slight, but visible blush on her face.

"Then let's start," Rook said and they left the room to start the tour.

"What was that about," Patelliday asked curiously.

"I think I know." Max said with a smirk.

* * *

On The tour.

Rook and Venus were currently on the way towards Blukic and Driba's lab. When they got there, it was all messy and they were working one something.

"What is this place," Venus asked looking at all the strange technology.

"This is Blukic and Driba's lab, they are Galvan, and they make many inventions." Rook answered.

"Do their invention's work," She asked very curiously.

"Uh, sometimes they work," he answered.

"So where are they," She asked.

"Blukic, you almost damaged the balanced mogilile." Driba yelled at Blukic.

"Asked and answered," She said and they walked over to them.

Blukic and Driba were currently repairing robucket and were almost done but they were fighting about it.

"Venus, this is Blukic and Driba, Blukic and Driba," Rook said finally getting their attention, "This is Venus."

"Hello," Blukic greeted first.

"Nice to meet you," Driba added on.

"It is nice to meet you guys to," She said then her eye's wandered to what they were working on, "What are you working on."

"Oh we are just almost done fixing robucket." Driba said motioning to the robot on their work table.

"Robucket?" Venus asked slowly and curiously.

"Done, actually," Blukic finished and then turned on robucket.

For a second Robucket whirred then he floated up from the table. He looked around the room and saw Venus. He then started to slowly float towards Venus.

"Epp," Venus shrieked then hide behind Rook as Robucket got closer to her.

"It is okay Venus, Robucket is a friend," Rook said reassuring her, "He will not hurt you

Venus thought this over for a moment then started to back away from Rook. She stood three feet away from Rook and let Robucket float around her.

"He's kinda cute," Venus said watching Robucket fly around her.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" Rook said gesturing towards the door.

"Sure," Venus said and she, Rook, and Robucket headed off for their next destination.

They were currently on their way for the elevator with Robucket on the left side of the hall, Rook the right and Venus in the middle. She was looking at all of the technology and the interior of the base. She had a million questions but wanted to wait until the tour was done.

"I think Robucket likes, you," Rook said observing the happy look on Robucket's face. Venus turned to look at Robucket then turned to face Rook.

"I think you are right."

All three of them entered the elevator and Venus decided to ask a question to pass the time.

"What is that, the thing, on your shoulder," She asked gesturing to the prototool.

"This?" He said taking the prototool off his shoulder and holding it with both hands like holding a tray. "This is a prototool; it is my weapon for battle."

"What can it do," she asked her finger an inch or two away from it.

"It has many functions, a bow and arrow, a staff, a sword, a…."

"So it is like a pocket knife but more tricked out." She asked interrupting mid sentence.

"You could say."

The elevator opened and they walked out with the little robot in tow.

"This is where we hold the prisoners." Rook said and she looked around in awe and terror. Awe because she was amazed with the design of holding cells. Terror because she hated when people were being held against their will's, But she figures that they had to have done some pretty bad things to end up in cells.

"Something wrong," Rook asked seeing terror in Venus's eyes.

"I am just surprised to see so many people in cells. On my planet, people almost never get locked up unless they break a really big law, though the M3 always get time outs with their little pranks." She said giggling at the last part she said.

"Who are the M3," Rook asked and robucket beeped the same question.

"They're just my sibling's, another story for another time." She said and the tour continued on.

* * *

After the tour

It took a whole hour to complete the tour. Rook and Robucket showed Venus around the base and she only asked questions when there were moments of silence. Now they were at the main computer.

"And for our final stop, this is the main frame." Rook said gesturing to the computer.

"Whoa, cool, so all the information the plumbers have collected over the years, is stored on the main frame?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, and that concludes our tour. Do you have any questions Venus," Rook asked.

"No, but thank you for asking," Venus said forgetting all the questions she had from before. They just stood there for a moment saying nothing starring into each other's eyes. Robucket was floating next to Venus watching the scene then flew off as Ben approached.

"Hey guy's, what's up." He asked breaking them out of their trance.

"We just finished the tour." Rook said sounding a little startled.

"Then why don't we take Venus to Mr. Smoothie."

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you think Venus?" Rook asked curiously.

"Sure but, what is a smoothie, is it like a plupon?" she asked totally clueless.

"You've never heard of a smoothie, let's go!" Ben said overly exaggerated.

He then ran off to the prototruck, with Rook and a baffled Venus in tow.

* * *

At Mr. Smoothies.

When they got there, Ben rushed out of the truck and over to order smoothies. When Venus got there, she was very creeped out about the giant Mr. Smoothie on the sign.

"Shall we go find a table," Rook said and they got a table.

When they sat down, Ben came over with three smoothies in his hands.

"One for me, one for Rook,"

"Thank you."

"And on for Venus, I didn't know what flavor to get you so I just got you strawberry."

"Well thank you, I bet I will enjoy it."

She was examining the cup because on her planet there is no straws, or plastic cups.

"You drink the smoothie from the straw." Rook said sounding amused.

"Um what is the straw," She asked very confused.

"It is the tube poking out of the cup." Rook said in the same tone.

"Oh thanks'," She said then started to drink it.

When she took the first sip she liked it. It tasted like plupon, but with a little more flavor. She then was sucking it down super fast then she let go of the cup then was clutching in pain with a frozen headache.

"That is a brain freeze," Rook said in the same way again.

She giggled a little then slowly drinked the smoothie. She thought that the boys were nice and that life on earth was gonna be awesome.

* * *

AN: Finally done, I did not mean to make it so long, but it could be as long as a usual script. And give me some credit it is my first fan fiction so don't be to rude. I will try to post a new one every 2 weeks and I will try as hard as I can. So happy Valentines day and R&amp;R.


	2. Redo

Ben 10 omniverse: The plumber from flora

* * *

Summary: A remake of Ben 10 omniverse with my OC Venus in it. When a sweet, nice, shy girl becomes a plumber and a partner of Ben's, they are all thrown through surprises of action, humor, romance, sadness, and most of all, smoothies.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I haven't updated this in a while for you people you do like this and if ya don't then you are in luck. I have decided to rewrite it and go down a different way where Venus and Rook become Ben's partner at the same time but if someone wants me to make it where Venus becomes their partner later I will fix my original just let me know. And I will be keeping the original up for people who wish to read what I was going to do at first but if you don't wanna read it you don't have to, just there for the people that want to. I will try to post the first chapter this weekend and it will be a two parter. Both parts will definitely be up this weekend but I will try to squeeze them into this weekend along with other chapters for stories. Idea's for it will be appreciated, until then enjoy my other stories, R&amp;R, I love you all goodnight. (mic drop, moon walk)


	3. Change

Ben 10 omniverse: The plumber from flora

AN: Okay I have decided to change things once again. Instead of having people skip over the first chapter of this I am just gonna post my thing as a different story entirely which will be this title but book 1 at the end for the first 10 episodes so there will be about 8 books or 9 if i decide to make my own episodes, just a few but not that many. I will post the remake either tonight or tomorrow so I hop you all enjoy &amp;R, I love you all goodnight. (mic drop moon walk)


End file.
